Dramione Drabbles
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlady. Různé autorky, různé drabble. Draco/Hermiona. 100 slov.
1. Jiskří to

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Jiskří to<strong>

_**Sparkly**_

**»»««**

**Napsala: ****Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má Ningloreth, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Úsměvné drabble v originálním znění naleznete jako druhé v pořadí zde:

**ningloreth . livejournal . com/78581 . html**

**»»««**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** G

**Poznámečka: **Šťastný nový rok!

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Jiskří to**

**»»««**

Dveře se na a ne otevřít.

Hermiona rychle zvažovala své možnosti. _Alohomora... Deprimo... _nebo snad_ Confringo?_

Nakonec se jednoduše ramenem opřela do dveří a tlačila, dokud nebyla škvíra natolik velká, že se mohla protáhnout dovnitř.

Uvnitř jejího bytu byla džungle.

_Doslova._

„Malfoy," zavrčela a snažila si proklestit cestu bujným kapradím. „Přísahám, že tě zavadakedavru-"

„Překvapení!" zvolal a ještě měl tu drzost tvářit se jako největší svaťoušek.

Nachystal stůl pro dva u hájku ibiškových stromků, pod inkoustově modrou oblohou, kterou prosvětlovaly světlušky. Byly to impozantní čáry.

Hermiona se snažila jeho úsměv neopětovat.

_Možná_, pomyslela si, _že ho přerazím až po dezertu._

**»»konec««**


	2. Kamarád nemá rád

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamarád nemá rád<strong>

_**Friends without benefits**_

**»»««**

**Napsala: ****Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Ningloreth**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění najdetezde:

**ningloreth . livejournal . **com/55305 . html****

**»»««**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** R

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Kamarád nemá rád**

**»»««**

Za dveřmi ložnice je párty v plném proudu.

„Ještě jsem nikdy neviděl, jak si ženská upravuje prsa," poznamená Draco. Rtěnka Hermiony Grangerové ho trefí do hlavy a odrazí se.

„Au!"

„_Kouřit _pod postelí," řekne, „vždyť můžeš podpálit celý dům!"

„Zaprvé, Grangerová, nebyl jsem pod postelí. A zadruhé, jen jsem _přemýšlel_ o tom, že bych si zapálil. Proč jsi brečela?"

„Proč asi myslíš?"

„Vždyť už je to skoro půl roku."

„Právě všude předvádí její zásnubní prsten."

„Aha." Opravdu prokáže snahu: „Sex by nepomohl?"

„S tebou?"

„_Jsem_ tvůj doprovod."

Odfrkne si, ale posadí se vedle něj. „Jenom mi dej taky cigaretu, Malfoy."

**»»konec««**


	3. Zapírání

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Zapírání<strong>

_**Total denial**_

**»»««**

**Napsala: ****Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Ningloreth**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění si autorka uschovala na **LiveJournal**.

**»»««**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** R

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Zapírání**

**»»««**

_Po chvíli se Draco nadzvedne. Dýchá přerývaně, usmívá se dolů, na ni._

_Oči má jasné a tváře zrudlé. Dlouhé plavé vlasy mu vyklouzly ze stuhy a jemně mu lemují tvář. Vypadá jako hrdina z románů. Košili má rozevřenou, takže jsou na jeho krku vidět stopy po jejích škádlivých zubech. _

_Hermiona mu úsměv opětuje, pak si přitáhne jeho rty blíž k sobě a vášnivě ho políbí._

–

Hermiona spěšně ustoupí od křišťálové koule.

„Vidělas něco?" zeptá se jí Ron.

Naproti přes třídu Malfoy trápí Goyla – drží jakousi věc přesně mimo Goylův dosah.

„Vůbec nic," broukne Hermiona, „až na ta obvyklá znamení smrti."

**»»konec««**


	4. Veritasérum

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Veritasérum<br>**_**Veritaserum  
><strong>_**»»««**

**Napsala: ****Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Ningloreth**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění naleznete **ZDE**.

**»»««**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** G

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Veritasérum  
><strong>**»»««**

_(Malfoy Manor)_

„Tohle nikam nevede, Bellatrix," prohlásí Lucius. Najednou zní jistěji. „Draco, skoč pro ten lektvar."

Než se Draco vrátí, jeho šílená tetička dovleče Grangerovou na židli. Zakloní jí hlavu, zacpe nos a Draco nalije čirou tekutinu do úst, která lapají po dechu.

„Takže teď," řekne Bellatrix výhružně, „pověz mi, kde jste vzali ten meč!"

Zmatené oči Grangerové vyhledají ty jeho, kladou mu otázku.

Úplně nepatrně zavrtí hlavou. _Ne_.

Na kratičký okamžik na něm spočine očima a ačkoliv se její výraz nezmění, Draco ví, že mu děkuje. A potom Hermiona zalže: „Už jsem vám říkala, že je to jen kopie."

**»»konec««**


	5. Keltské čáry

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Keltské čáry<strong>

**_Magic of a different sort_**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

** Napsala: Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Ningloreth**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Drabble v originálním znění naleznete **ZDE:**

** ningloreth . livejournal 88481 . html**

**»»««**

**Drabble – 100 slov na téma keltské čáry**

**META!FIC**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** G

**Poznámečka:** Meta povídky jsou ty, kde fandom hovoří sám o sobě. Doufám, že vás ‚_kouzlení jiného druhu_' pobaví.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Keltské čáry**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>„Takže," přisednul si Draco k Hermioně, „jaké je téma?"<p>

„Keltské čáry."

Draco pokrčil rameny. „No a co je na keltských márách tak mimořádného?"

„Jsou to keltské _čáry_, Draco, s ‚_čé_'. A vůbec netuším, co by na nich mohlo být mimořádného. Proto jsem tady v knihovně."

„Hele, co bys řekla líbačce?"

„_Cože?_"

„Když oni nás tak rádi šmírují, Grangerová."

„Draco, kolikrát ti to ještě budu muset opakovat – to, že si oni myslí, že tě mám ráda, ještě neznamená, že tě ráda mám."

„Grangerová, vždyť ty jsi do mě úplný _blázen_. A navíc přece chceš, aby nám zanechali hodně komentářů, že jo?"

* * *

><p><strong>»»konec««<strong>


	6. Ten, komu na tobě záleží

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten, komu na tobě záleží<strong>

**_Someone who cares_**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

** Napsala: Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Ningloreth**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Drabble v originálním znění naleznete zde:

**dmhgchallenge . livejournal . com (slash) 68356 . html**

**»»««**

**Drabble – 100 slov na téma _patron_**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** G

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Ten, komu na tobě záleží**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>„Proč zrovna <em>já<em>?" chtěla vědět Hermiona.

„Protože jdi jediná, na koho dá," povzdechnul si Pošuk Moody.

Nejnovější přírůstek do Fénixova řádu našla v kuchyni.

„Taková pitomost," zabručel Malfoy. „Proč prostě nemůžu posílat sovu?"

„Protože sovu by _uviděli_," odvětila Hermiona, „a pak bys byl mrtvý muž. Hele, zkus nepřemýšlet, ale _cítit_. Představ si někoho, kdo ti _dává pocit_, že mu na tobě záleží. Nech ten pocit vylétnout z hůlky. Tahle... _Expecto patronum."_

_„Expecto patronum_," řekl Malfoy.

Dvě stříbřitá stvoření společně vyskotačila po schodech nahoru. Ani Hermiona ani Malfoy si nemysleli, že by bylo rozumné zmiňovat, že oba mají za patrona vydru.

* * *

><p><strong>»»konec««<strong>


End file.
